


18

by seidou



Series: 18 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Honkers the Minivan, Kuroo is a little shit, M/M, Underage Drinking, as per usual, fake ids, it is illegal do not do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidou/pseuds/seidou
Summary: Tobio will make his move when he gets older.
(Based off the 5 Seconds of Summer song "18")





	

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT condone underage drinking or using a fake ID to get into bars and clubs. Even if it's to get to a naughty tattoo.
> 
> I've been listening to [this](https://youtu.be/6T6o0iMfTbY) 5SOS song basically all day. I just had to write this to (try and) honor one of my favorite songs from it!
> 
> if you want to come talk to me about Haikyuu or 5SOS or really anything hit me up a my [Tumblr](http://honeyhinata.tumblr.com/)

Seventeen year old Kageyama Tobio can't believe he’s doing this. 

“There yah go,” Tsukishima gives him the fake ID he had gotten for him “still, tell me again why you need a fake ID, of all the things?”

Tobio sighs, “I met this guy...and we hit it off. I think he really likes me.”

“Uh huh.” Tsukishima obviously wants more of the story.

“But, he’s like twenty something, he invited me a bar, and I couldn't get in otherwise.”

“So what I’m hearing is that,” Tsukishima adjusts his glasses “you are breaking the law to get in this guy’s pants.”

Tobio chokes on air, “No! Of course not!”

Tsukishima gives Tobio a look, he obviously knows all of his secrets now. 

“Maybe!” Tobio is able to crank out, maybe a bit too loud though. “Happy now, pervert?”

“Hey man, I didn't say anything.” Tsukishima gets up from his chair, stretching his overly long limbs and walking out of Tobio’s classroom.

~~~

Tobio gets a text on Saturday after practice, from the older guy.

From: Shouyou~ <3 

Subject: We still on?

_Hey! Wanted to make sure you and I are still going to Humbles tonight. We still are right?_

Tobio doesn't notice he’s smiling until Yamaguchi comments on it.

“Why are you smiling like an old pervert, Kageyama?” Yamaguchi peeks at Tobio’s phone over his shoulder.

“King is probably texting mystery tattoo guy.” Tsukishima comes up from the other side and looks at Tobio’s phone.

“Why does his name have a heart beside it, King.” Tsukishima-forever annoying him-chuckles as Tobio puts his phone away.

“He entered it like that himself.” Tobio huffs and slips his shirt on, zipping up his bag, and slinging it over his shoulder.

“Isn’t Kageyama-senpai going to a bar?” A first year asks, coming up to the three of them.

“Who told you that?” Kageyama squints his eyes. 

“Tsukishima-senpai said that you were meeting a ‘mystery tattoo pedophile’ tonight.” A second year comes up to join the circle, effectively boxing Tobio in.

“He’s not a pedophile,” Is all Tobio can really discredit, everything else is more or less correct.

“Whatever King, just don't let Shou-chan get too far around the bases, keep your chastity in check.” Tsukishima says, the suffocating box around his disperses.

~~~

As Tobio lays in bed, it'll be 20 minutes until Tsukishima comes to give him a ride, he resists the urge to get around and pace.

Tobio had told his mom that he’d be spending the night at Tsukishima’s. Which wasn't necessarily a lie per se, it just wasn't the entire truth. He really would be sneaking into Tsukishima’s house, after he took the bus from the bar to Tsukishima’s neighborhood. 

Tobio gets a text telling him to meet him out front, Tobio’s parents had already gone to sleep, trusting their son’s friend would be picking him up.

“You owe me, big time.” Tsukishima says as Tobio climbs in the back of his minivan. 

“Hello to you too, Tsukishima.” Tobio deadpans, throwing his overnight bag beside him in the backseat.

Yamaguchi sits up front, fiddling with the radio, humming along to some song. Tobio’s leg bounces in worry. This was a risky thing, sneaking out, using an illegal fake ID, Shouyou knows Tobio is seventeen, but the supposed friends think he’s already eighteen, when he won't be eighteen for almost four months.

“Can you stop worrying back there? Everything will be fine if you don't fuck up.” Tsukishima calls from the driver's seat, Tobio can see the lights of the downtown area, all around him.

“You know, Tsukishima, you're just the best at cheering people up.” Tobio says sarcastically, seeing the bar come into view. There is a live performance going on tonight, and the bar will open in thirty minutes. He sees a large queue to get in and nearly hurls.

“Drop me off around the block.” Tobio says, already unbuckling his seatbelt.

“Are you embarrassed of Honkers?” Tsukishima begins to parallel park across the street. “This minivan has served my family for nearly a decade.”

“It smells like it too, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi says, snickering behind his hand, Tobio leaps out of the car before he can hear Tsukishima say “Shut up Yamaguchi”.

Tobio runs across the street, filled with traffic, almost gets run over. He doesn't die though, and that’s something to be thankful for.

Before he can even see Hinata Shouyou, he hears him.

“To-bi-o!” Each syllable is called out, in a light and airy voice, Kageyama sees Hinata waving his hands all around.

“Hello!” Hinata beams at him through his gloved hands. Tobio has just a light hoodie on, and is feeling the effects very quickly.

“Why hello, Tobio.” Tobio turns to see a tall guy with bed head smirking at him, this guy must know.

“Hell-hello.” Tobio is able to choke out, he can feel himself blush under this guy’s intimidating gaze.

“Oh! Tobio, this is Kuroo,” Hinata points at the tall guy “and this is Kenma.” Hinata points to a short guy with exposed roots who is on his phone.

“Pleasure to meet you..” Tobio looks anywhere but bed head, he looks like Tsukishima looks sometimes, he must know all of Tobio’s secrets.

“Oh please,” Bed head smiles like the chesire cat “pleasure is all mine.” 

“Right.” The Shorter guy hasn't even looked up at Tobio yet, still glued to his phone.

Hinata fills the space with chatter, waving his hands everywhere, almost hitting Tobio in the face. It’s really hard to believe this guy is twenty two.

The line begins to move and with every step forward Tobio’s hands become sweatier in his jacket pocket. He glances at the bouncer nervously, he isn't checking everyone’s ID’s, only those who looks young. Tobio doesn’t look really young, he’s tall and has an athletic build, maybe he’ll get by unchecked.

When the four of them reach the front, the bouncer asks for Hinata’s ID, who happily hands it over. He gets the go ahead before grabbing Tobio’s wrist and pulling him forward.

“Not so fast.” The bouncer puts his hand out in front of Tobio, stopping all movement. The bouncer checks him up and down, looking for any signs of Tobio being younger than the assumed age at a bar. Tobio shrinks under his gaze and swallows thickly. 

“C’mon man, hurry up!” One of the people in the group behind Tobio’s shouts. The bouncer glares at the impatient man, before looking back at Tobio. 

Finally the bouncer lifts his arm and gives the go ahead for Tobio, Tobio lets out a sigh of relief as they enter the not yet crowded bar.

“Nice Tobio.” Kuroo comes up from behind after easily getting through the bouncer, Tobio sees Kenma being stopped to show ID.

“I bet if you weren't givin’ that scary look to the bouncer you wouldn't have gotten in so easily,” Kuroo smirks down at Tobio “but I’m sure your fake ID would have covered your ass anyways.”

Tobio’s face feels too warm, even in the hot building. Tobio glares at Kuroo, who puts his hands up in surrender, “I won't tell anyone, dont worry.”

Kenma finds them soon after, Kuroo leads him to a two person booth on the far wall, nestled away from everyone else. 

“You want a drink?” Hinata asks as they sit down at a tall table. “This place will only card the person buying. You don't even have to pay me back.”

It’s a tempting offer, Tobio’s never had any sort of alcoholic beverage. He’s not sure if voicing this would make Hinata think less of him though. He has to appear more mature, make himself seem worthy of having a twenty-two year old boyfriend. 

“Uh...” is the response that leaves Tobio’s mouth. He mentally slaps himself.

“I’ll just get you what I’m having.” Hinata gets up and Tobio watches him disappear through the throngs of people.

Hinata comes back a couple minutes later, carrying two glasses with an orange liquid in it. He maneuvers around the people with ease, not spilling a drop out of the large glasses. 

“Told you.” Hinata hands the orange liquid to Tobio, it has an orange slice on the rim. 

“Are you sure this is alcoholic?” Tobio thinks he’s looking more at orange juice then an actual drink.

“It’s a Sex on the Beach, of course it is.” Hinata takes a large sip of his, almost drinking half in one go.

“A what?” Tobio smells it, it smells atrocious. He almost gags.

“Sex on the Beach? It has vodka in it, I usually get a vodka and a glass of orange juice, but I didn't feel like teaching you how to use a chaser.” The look Hinata gives him is more of a challenge than anything else. Tobio both blushes and feels his veins catch fire at the comment.

Trying to outdo Hinata at drinking something will be easy, he thinks. Tobio takes as much in his mouth at once as he possibly can, regrets it immediately.

It’s _nasty_ , probably the nastiest thing Tobio has ever put in his mouth _ever_ , but he has to swallow it now, there isn't any going back.

He swallows as much as his mouth will allow without vomiting, Hinata is laughing at him, gasping for air. He swallows the rest and can feel the exact way it slides down his throat. Tobio gags.

“Oh my god, Tobio. That was hilarious!” Hinata is now making an even bigger scene than when Tobio was choking on alcohol, most of the people around their table have tried to move as far away as the space will allow. “If you didn't want that then you could've told me.”

Tobio refuses to admit defeat, even though he knows he’s already lost. “I don't know what youre talking about.”

Hinata just laughs at Tobio, doubling over.

“Shut it, dumbass.” Tobio growls, Hinata tries to compose himself.

“Alright, alright. Geez, Tobio it’s not bad if you can't hold down alcohol.”

“But...but...” Tobio isn't sure how to say “of course it is, if I’m going to marry you than I need to know more mature things, like drinking” so he doesn't say that, just continues sputtering indignantly.

“Let's just enjoy the music.” Hinata takes Tobio’s hands in his own.

~~~

The music isn't the best music ever, but Tobio has always enjoyed classical more than anything else.

Tobio isn't sure when Kuroo and Kenma came over to their table, but Hinata let’s go of his hand immediately after. He also isn't sure how they got on the conversation topic of dating, but he blames Kuroo.

“I don't think I’d like to date anyone right now, too busy.” Hinata scrunches up his face, Tobio can see Kuroo out of the corner of his eye, smirking at him.

“Yeah, it’d be a shame if you dated anyone Shrimpy, you just wouldn't be able to give them the time.” Now Tobio turns from watching Hinata’s face to glaring at Kuroo, his mouth hasn't left its former smirk, if anything it’s even wider.

“Yeah, I don’t think I could send enough time with anyone to warrant dating them.” Hinata gave a bright smile as the last song of the night dies out.

Tobio’s entire mind screams, _me! I wouldn't care!_ , but he knows that he’s one, not old enough for Hinata and two is way out of Hinata’s league.

Tobio’s a dumb high school third year, while Hinata is a cool twenty-two year old aspiring artist, who works at The Cheesecake Factory. Tobio is probably ten leagues below Hinata at least.

~~~ 

Kuroo and Kenma part ways from Hinata and Kageyama at the front entrance, their apartment the opposite direction of the bus stop and Hinata’s own. 

“Let’s take a picture!” Hinata says at the stoop of his apartment building. Tobio still has 20 minutes to catch the next bus that will leave at midnight. He nods his head and crouches beside Hinata to take it.

“Cheese!” The shutter goes off and Hinata’s flash is on, Hinata looks at the picture before nodding his head.

“I’ll send it to you tonight, ok?” Hinata waves, goes to the door, before stopping with this hand on the door, turning around, and giving Kageyama a kiss on the cheek.

“Night.” Hinata says sheepishly, his blush hard to make out under the dim light.

“N-night” Tobio feels his cheeks on absolute fire, he waves shyly before robotically turning around and walking to the bus stop.

~~~

“You better have a damn good reason for calling me.” Tsukishima answers the phone.

“I cannot afford bus fare.” Tobio says, seconds after being kicked off the bus, “no free rides” the driver had said. 

“I’ll be there in thirty.” Tsukishima sighs, hangs up on Kageyama.

~~~

Kageyama gets the text with the picture on the car ride home, it has a filter on it and their eyes have been made not red, there are even those little snapchat stickers placed along the sides to make a frame.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Yamaguchi asks, turned around from his spot in the front seat. 

“No reason.” Tobio quickly saves the photo to his secret folder, simply titled “Private”, inside all the photos Hinata has ever sent of himself. (Which is a lot.)

_I’ll make my move when I get older_ , Tobio vows, as they drive past Hinata’s apartment building.

_I’m so sick of waiting._

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://honeyhinata.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and such are appreciated <3


End file.
